


Dracula's Diaries

by Dracula



Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Character Death, Death, Gen, Horror, Vampires, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracula/pseuds/Dracula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story how Dracula became a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I admit it's not a masterpiece (not yet), but I'm just a German English-learner, so don't be too angry about mistakes.

11th December 1476. - This war is terrible. Everyone shall think I like it, but to you, my diary, I can admit I find it terrible. Death is all I can see, anger is all I can feel. I am angry with the Turkeys who had already taken away the lives of many of my knights. But most terrible of all is that my beloved wife Elisabeta is in danger. I love her a lot, and love is too precious a thing these days. Oh, how much I dislike the ones who do not honour it!

Everyone is scared of me. Of course, this can be good when you are in war, but it makes you sad in private. Just imagine a life without any friends.

12th December 1476. - War is not everything at the moment. Last night, I saw someone standing in front of my bedroom window. At first I thought it to be an optical illusion, but unfortunately it was not. It was a tall, pale man with red eyes. His black coat blowing in the wind, he looked very frightening. 

Suddenly, he turned into green mist, and the mist came trough the window! Now I was really scared. I held up my crucifix, but it did not help. What people have told me about the power of religion was wrong. He came closer and closer. I did not dare to move. I did not dare to make any noise. I did not even dare to breathe. 

His nose almost touching mine, I saw his gruesome-looking mouth with these two sharpened canines. They were as white as snow and, protruding from his mouth, looked like two sharp needles. His hand touched my throat, and then his lips followed and finally the tips of his teeth. The man - or creature - did not seem to have any body temperature, for at least his hand and lips were as cold as ice. None of us made any noise. Then, I felt a stabbing pain in my throat. He must have bitten me!

16th December. - I feel weaker and weaker every single day. People keep telling me I also look paler an paler. 

I am afraid of falling asleep at night, for in case he might come, I could not fight if he tried to bite me again. Elisabeta might not know about anything of this, for she is already worried enough. 

1st January 1477. - I did not feel strong enough to write during the last two weeks. This creature must have sucked my blood; that is the only logical explanation for my pain.

I have got pain. My veins burn like fire. My teeth are sharpened. My lips and eyes turned red. I got pale. At least, that is what people say. I have to rely on this, for I do not have any reflection in mirrors any more. 

Oh, this pain! I cannot stand it. 

I can hear something. Footsteps. It must be one of my servants. 

Later. - Oh, God, forgive me! I bit someone! At first, I stood right behind my maid, who had entered the room. When she turned around, I looked her in the eyes deeply. She got weaker and weaker and finally fell down. I caught her and bent over her. My canine teeth grew when I saw the pounding of her pulse. And then, it happened: I bit her in the throat and sucked her blood. 

After I had finished my bloody meal, she fell down unconscious, but she woke up a few minutes later and did not seem to remember anything.

I will have to tell Elisabeta about this; if I do not, she will find out about it otherwise. Then she will find out about me having secrets. I am sure this would break her heart. 

But how will she react? Hopefully, this will not be too much for her nerves!

3rd January. - Elisabeta was standing in front of me. "I... I've got to tell you something," I began. She looked at me. "You know you can tell me anything." So, I told her about my feelings and about the incident. "Vampire", she whispered sadly. "You're a vampire." She looked scared. I nod. "Don't be afraid of me. I won't do anything to you, I promise," I tried to comfort her. But she did not listen. As I wanted to touch her shoulder, she turned away. "Leave me alone, you monster!" she cried, her eyes filled with tears. I tried to explain her that I have only been a vampire for some days, but she ran away.

After she had gone, I sat down crying. I knew I had just lost the love of my life.


	2. An English Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Harker arrives at the Count's castle.

2nd May 1893. – I have not been writing anything into you, my diary, for centuries. I have to admit I completley forgot about you. My last entry was more than 400 years ago. My guest, a young Englishman called Jonathan Harker, is going to arrive at my castle soon, so I decided to tidy up a little. When you arrive at a place for the first time, your impression should not be too bad. Tidying up the library, I found you, my old diary, and decided to start writing into you again. 

Mr. Harker will come to help me buying Carfax Abbey, an old house near London. Actually, his employer Mr. Hawkins wanted to come, but he does not feel well, and his doctor forbade him to go on travel. Mr. Hawkins ensured that his employee is a man of good taste. 

I have to admit I am a little excited. I have not had any human visitors for quite a long time; so hopefully, I will be able to control myself and will not bite him. And how will my wives react? Will they be able to control themselves? One has only been un-dead for a few months from now, so it will be hard to her. Also, Mr. Harker is the first one to speak English with. That makes meeting him even more exciting. 

6th May 1893. – Mr. Harker arrived here yesterday. He must not know I was the driver of the coach that brought him here, for if he knew, he might become suspicious.

After I had led him to his room, I prepared supper for him. Preparing supper was kind of unusual to me, for, as you know, dear diary, I normally do not have to eat or drink anything (despite from blood to keep myself alive, of course). Not wanting him to become suspicious, I told him I have already dined and I do not sup. Actually, I was not lying at him; I had already dined, but of course it was not the kind of dining he knows.

When he told me my English would be great, I did not really believe him. My English might be good, but I know I still have this accent that makes every Englishman stare at me. I do not like this accent a lot. Actually, I do not really like causing a lot of attention at all. Causing attention is not good when you are a vampire. Vampires prefer to be inconspicuous because then, it is harder for people to find out what you are. 

We talked to each other all night yesterday. I excused for keeping him awake until dawn. At the moment, Mr. Harker is asleep. He seemed to be very tired when he went to bed, so I guess he will sleep long.


End file.
